Hidden Feeling
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Perasaan tersembunyi seorang Ojo Ace yang perlahan tersampaikan...ONESHOT-ShinSaku. Warn: BL, OOC parah sangat... RnR plis? Tq


**Hidden Feeling**

**G****enre:** Yaoi, Humor (yang garing jelas..), OOC tingkat parah (?), GaJe gimana gituh, gak nyambung, jelek pula… ahaha… baca aja deh? Sip? Sip? (:

**Pair:** ShinSaku 4 ever…!

**Disclaimer:** Saya *ditimpuk* Nggaklah, hanya Riichiro Inagaki-sensei ama Yuusuke Murata-sensei yang punya ES21^^

.

Sampai kapan dirinya harus memendam perasaan tersembunyi ini? Sampai kapan? Ia tidak tahan untuk memendamnya lebih lama. Ia ingin segera memiliki pemuda pirang itu sepenuhnya, namun entah kenapa, hal itu tak semudah men-_tackle_ lawan-lawannya.

Seorang Shin Seijuro, pemuda jenius American Football dan ketampanannya di atas rata-rata. Meski begitu, ia tetap manusia biasa yang pasti pernah merasakan cinta dan seperti yang lainnya, akan susah untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada seorang Sakuraba Haruto, pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

"Shin, jangan melamun di situ! Ayo latihan…!" teriak seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Iya, sosok itu, sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama.

"Baiklah, Sakuraba…"

"Kenapa sih? Kalau sakit billang saja… Gak apa-apa koq~" kata Sakuraba lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit..." jawabnya datar, seperti biasanya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir tahu? Pokoknya, kalau kau sakit bilang saja... OK?" kata Sakuraba dengan nada khasnya.

DEG-! '_S-sakuraba? Mengkhawatirkanku?_' batin Shin senang sekaligus kaget.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Shin gugup. Sungguh mengejutkan! Seorang Shin Seijuro tergagap saat bicara hanya karena seorang Sakuraba Haruto.

Shin pun pergi latihan ke tengah lapangan dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur malu.

Sedangkan Sakuraba terheran di tempat. '_Tadi muka Shin memerah 'kan? Iya 'kan? Itu tadi namanya ma—SUDAHLAH!_' batin Sakuraba sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Stress..

.

Latihan pun selesai. Semua anggota Ojo pulang. Hanya tinggal Shin di sana. Shin masih bersiap-siap untuk latihan tambahan yang setiap kali harus dijalankannya.

Saat sudah bersiap untuk pergi _jogging_ keliling **kota**, ia melihat ada seseorang yang lari terengah-engah dan memang menuju ke tempat Shin berada, ruang klub.

Semakin lama semakin dekat. _CRAP_! Ternyata itu Sakuraba. Hati Shin mulai berdegup tak beraturan lagi.

"Haaah~ Shiin... aku ketinggalan buku-ku di kelas... besok 'kan ada tes… Ahaa-ha-ha…" kata Sakuraba.

"Oh, begitu..." jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke mana? Pasti latihan lagi 'kan?"

"Iya…"

"Ya sudah! Daaah~" kata Sakuraba menyudahi pembicaraan. Ia berlari ke gedung sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shin.

Shin pun pergi berlatih dan Sakuraba,ia mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal dan kembali pulang setelah menemukannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain disela-sela aktivitas mereka.

.

Esoknya, Sakuraba bangun pagi-pagi di kamar tercintanya. Menguap sejadi-jadinya, dan turun untuk makan tanpa mandi atau gosok gigi dulu.

"Sakuraba! Pagi-pagi begini sudah tak bersemangat begitu! Ayo semangat! Kau kan atlet..!" teriak seorang ibu rumah tangga sambil membawa _frying pan_. Iya, dia ibunya Sakuraba.

"_Kaa-san,_ ini masih pukul 05.00… jangan teriak sekeras itu…"

"Kau ini! Lihat sana ke jendela! Dari tadi ibu lihat rekan timmu sudah putar-putar komplek! Sedangkan kau masih malas-malasan!"

Sakuraba sedikit terkejut. '_Jangan-jangan…_' Ia pun berlari ke arah jendela. Ia lihat siapa sebenarnya yang sudah _jogging_ jam segini. Ia tunggu selama 2 menit, kemudian terlihatlah cowok gagah bertubuh tegak yang tubuh dan bagian kepalanya ditutupi jaket berwarna biru tua yang membawa tas berisi baju itu memang selalu ganti baju di sekolahnya.

'_Kan? Benar? Pasti Shin…!_' batinnya merasa sudah menang karena memang dia sudah menebak bahwa yang dimaksud ibunya adalah Shin.

Sakuraba cepat-cepat membuka jendela dan memanggil Shin mumpung belum jauh.

"SHIN!"

Shin tersentak. Ia menengok ke belakang.

"Sakuraba? Ada apa dia?" Shin pun menghampiri rumah Sakuraba.

"Apa?"

"Anu... ke rumahku sebentar yuk? Sarapan bareng gitu..."

"Ehm…" goda ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_! Ahem… mau tidak, Shin?"

"Hm, karena kau meminta… Baiklah…" jawab Shin datar namun hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Sakuraba pun membukakan pintu untuk Shin.

"Maaf, mengganggu latihanmu… Ahaha…" kata Sakuraba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa namanya? Shin Seijuro 'kan?" tanya ibu Sakuraba tiba-tiba.

"Iya… Kaa-san, masakin makanan yang enak dong? Sekalian yang bergizi juga! Hehehe… aku mau ke kamar dulu~" kata Sakuraba cengengesan.

"Iya, baiklah… sana mandi, Seijuro-chan juga mandi saja… pakailah kamar mandi Sakuraba…" kata ibunya Sakuraba.

Sakuraba dan Shin _sweat dropped_ ngedenger ibu Sakuraba manggil Shin pake embel-embel '_–chan_' segala.

"Ahem, baiklah,_ kaa-san_! Makasih yah~" kata Sakuraba menarik tangan Shin.

Kamar Sakuraba.

"Anu… Ehm, Shin, aku mandi dulu… kalau ada apa-apa ke ibuku saja…" kata Sakuraba.

"Iya, baiklah…" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah majalah _sport_.

Sakuraba pun masuk kamar mandi dan baru Shin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar mandi.

'_Haah… sampai kapan harus kusembunyikan perasaan ini… Sial…_' batinnya.

"Shiiin~ tolong dong, minta sabun baru ke ibuku… Sabun di sini sudah habis~" teriak sebuah suara yang dengan segera mengagetkan Shin.

"Eh? Baiklah..." jawabnya.

Ia pun menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

"Anu, permisi, nyonya Haruto, Sakuraba bilang dia minta sabun yang baru... katanya yang ada di kamar mandinya sudah habis..." kata Shin sopan pada calon mertuanya—ralat—ibunya Sakuraba.

"Ah... dasar anak itu... sudah disuruh ambil dari kemarin juga... Ini..." balas ibunya Sakuraba sembari tersenyum dan menyodorkan bungkusan berisi sabun.

"Terima kasih..."

Shin kembali ke kamar Sakuraba dan dengan gugup berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Ia ketuk pintu itu. "Sakuraba, ini..."

Sakuraba membuka pintunya sedikit, dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia menerima sabun itu.

'_Ah... wangi alami Sakuraba, sepertinya—hey! Jangan mesum!_' batin Shin kacau.

"Te-terima kasih, Shin…"

"Hn…"

Sakuraba kemudian menutup pintunya kembali dan Shin duduk kembali di sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakuraba keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat Shin merona.

"S-Shin... mandilah... handuknya ada di gantungan situ..." katanya gugup.

"Baiklah..."

Shin pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Di sana, ia baru tersadar, tas pakaiannya ada di kasur Sakuraba. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar lagi dan seketika darah segar hampir saja mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ia melihat Sakuraba yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan badan yang memang masih basah. Sakuraba pun memutarkan kepalanya mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Lalu...

Rasanya Sakuraba ingin mati sekarang juga.

Rasanya Shin ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

Rasanya Sakuraba ingin meloncat dari tebing sekarang juga.

Rasanya Shin mau mengambil pisau dari dapur sekarang juga.

Keduanya memerah. Muka mereka seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ma-ma-maaf!" kata Shin gagap tambah gugup.

Sakuraba segera mengambil handuk dan terduduk di lantai.

"I-i-i-ya..." jawabnya dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku, hanya mau mengambil... anu... apa yah? Oh ya! Tas…" tambah Shin tidak karuan.

Shin pun, dengan kecepatan cahayanya, menyambar tasnya dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

DAG…DIG…DUG…

Jantung Shin benar-benar akan copot. Wajahnya memanas. Keringat muai bercucuran kembali.

'_SHIT! Kenapa tadi aku bisa kelupaan? Sial! Aku jadi harus melihat Sakuraba tanda pakaian… hanya dengan celana dalamnya yang—_' Shin semakin memerah. Ia malu karena memikirkan Sakuraba yang sedang memakai celana dalam.

Ia pun menyudahi pikiran mesumnya dan menuju shower. Ia nyalakan showernya dan ia lepas bajunya.

'_Aroma ini… benar-benar wangi…_' batin Shin sembari menengadah dengan mata tertutup.

Sedangkan di luar, Sakuraba malu sendiri.

'_Tidak! Kenapa harus di depan Shin? Kalau kaa-san yang melihat sih tidak apa! __Tapi ini Shin! Pemuda yang sudah berada jauh di atasku! Pemuda jagoan! Pemuda yang... aku sukai! Sialaaaan~~_' batin Sakuraba berteriak.

Ia pun mengambil celana dan bajunya serta memakainya.

'_Aku harap Shin tidak mentertawakanku... Idih! Kalau sampai Shin menyebarkan beritanya? Bagaimana? Gyaaa~!_' batinnya ber-_negative thinking_ ria.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menggunakan kamar mandimu, Sakuraba…" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Sakuraba.

"Ah.. i-iya! Ayo kita sarapan…!" balasnya pada Shin tapi matanya malah melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan untuk menghindari tatapan dari Shin.

"Hn…"

Mereka berdua pun turun. Dan saat menuju ke dapur, mereka lihat sudah terhidang 2 piring (yang masing-masing isinya setumpuk) roti isi telur dan 2 gelas (besar) susu murni.

"_Kaa-saaan_? Banyak sekali rotinya? Susunya juga koq nggak kira-kira gitu?" teriak Sakuraba kaget.

"Kan kamu yang bilang 'sediakan makanan enak dan bergizi'? Jadi Ibu siapkan makanan berprotein…"

"Tapi gak usah banyak gitu dong?"

"Sudahlah! Makan saja…"

"Haa~ Baiklah…"

Ketiganya duduk. Sakuraba di sebelah Shin dan ibunya di seberang Sakuraba.

Hening. Ibu Sakuraba paling benci yang seperti ini. Di mana harus ada jeda dalam waktu yang berputar.

"Seijuro-chan, kau tahu tidak kenapa kubuatkan kalian roti isi telur?" tanya ibu Sakuraba tiba-tiba.

"Tidak... kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"...Karena Sakuraba sering menceritakan tentangmu. Waktu itu, ia bercerita tentang makanan favoritmu. Katanya, '_Kaa-san, Shin, temanku yang meraih gelar MVP itu bisa jadi segagah itu karena dia sering makan makanan berprotein loh~ Sarapannya pasti telur dan susu~! Dia keren 'kan? Aku juga ingin begitu~_' Begitu katanya, jadi sejak saat ia bercerita begitu, Sakuraba jadi sering makan roti isi telur dan susu..." jelas ibu Sakuraba panjang lebar.

Shin pun memerah kembali. Begitu juga Sakuraba.

"_Kaa-san_! Sudah kubilang jangan ceritakan itu!" katanya malu.

"Ahaha... tidak baik loh menyimpan rahasia?" balas ibunya dengan enteng. "Ohya, Seijuro-chan, selain itu, Sakuraba sebenarnya punya kado untukmu di lemarinya. Waktu kau ulangtahun seminggu yang lalu, ia membelikanmu sesuatu dan membungkusnya sampai tengah malam... Tapi dia tidak berani memberikannya," bocor ibu Sakuraba.

"_Kaa-saaaaaaan!_" teriak Sakuraba makin malu.

Shin terkejut.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan dulu yah, Seijuro-chan?" kata ibu Sakuraba sembari lari ke kamar Sakuraba.

"Serius Sakuraba?" tanya Shin pada sahabatnya itu dengan muka merah.

"Anu… I-iya… ahaha~" balasnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Hening.

"Nah! Ini, Seijuro-chan~" teriak ibu Sakuraba menghampiri mereka.

Ibu Sakuraba memberikannya pada Shin. Shin pun membukanya, betapa terkejutnya dia. Isinya adalah jaket putih tak beresleting dan di sepanjang lengannya ada garis berwarna biru. Bagian punggung jaket bercorak bola American Football dikelilingi garis-garis abstrak yang berwarna biru dan hijau juga menambah kesan keren pada jaket itu..

"Sakuraba memilihnya sendiri lho~" goda ibu Sakuraba.

"Sakuraba?"

"Maaf jelek! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai!"

"…Terima kasih…"

"Eh? Kau suka?"

"Iya…"

"Ahem…" sela ibu Sakuraba. "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke sekolah…"

"Tenang saja, _kaa-san_, sekolah masuk 1 jam lagi…"

"Ya, kalian kan bisa berjalan-jalan atau latihan dulu…?"

"Baiklah…" kata Sakuraba malas sembari ke kamarnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Ayo, Shin! _Kaa-san_, aku berangkat~"

"Hati-hati…"

Sakuraba pun saling ber-dadah-ria dengan ibunya. Setelah keluar pagar, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shin.

Hening melanda. Hanya suara burung-burung dan beberapa suara mesin kendaraan yang lewat. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sakuraba malu untuk bicara pada Shin karena kejadian di kamarnya tadi dan karena ibunya membocorkan semua rahasia termasuk soal kado yang disembunyikan yang bahkan sekarang jaket tadi dipakai Shin.

Gerbang sekolah pun mulai terlihat oleh mata keduanya. Namun, keduanya tetap berjalan dalam diam sambil memikirkan satu sama lain, sebelum sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Sakuraba-kun~ Shin-kun~!" teriak Wakana, manajer _OJO WHITE KNIGHTS_ dari belakang keduanya. Keduanya menengok.

"Ada apa, Wakana?" tanya Sakuraba.

Wakana pun menghampiri keduanya. "Hari ini kalian berdua disuruh pelatih Shogun untuk berlatih di Gunung Fuji… Tapi, sebelumnya, kalian dipanggil pelatih Shogun dulu! Ia akan memberikan keterangan lanjut… jam 10 lho ketemu pelatih Shogun-nya~ Jangan terlambat, dia bisa marah~" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan suara cempreng yang terkesan lucu.

'_Berdua dengan Shin_?'

'_Berdua dengan Sakuraba?_'

Keduanya saling menatap lalu membuang muka.

"Baiklah, Wakana, terima kasih…" jawab Sakuraba.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas bersama. Sebenarnya, dalam hati Sakuraba senang, tapi ia juga gugup, masa harus bersama dengan Shin? Begitu pikirnya dan Shin pun juga sama.

.

Bel istirahat pun berdentang dengan keras membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah kaget sekaligus bersuka cita.

Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas untuk makan atau main. Sedangkan kedua cowok yang dikenal sebagai _Ojo Aces_ itu menuju ruang klub.

"_Kantoku_?" kata Sakuraba disusul Shin sambil masuk ke ruangan pelatih Shogun.

"Oh, kalian…Pasti soal latihan itu?" katanya, "Ehm, untuk Sakuraba, ini latihan pertamamu, kau akan dibantu Shin di sana… Kalian harus berlari menanjak gunung dan mencari makanan serta bertahan hidup di sana… Sanggup?"

'_Kalau sama Shin sih.._.' "Sanggup!" jawab Sakuraba.

"Shin, kau harus membantu Sakuraba… ini latihan keduamu… jangan gagal…"

"Baiklah…"

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa pergi… kalian tidak perlu membawa apa-apa, cukup kasur lipat saja, aku akan mengantar kalian setengah jam lagi…"

"Ha? Sekarang?"

"Iya…"

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap dulu, Sakuraba…" kata Shin tiba-tiba.

"Ya, baiklah…" jawab orang yang diajak ngomong lesu.

Mereka pun mengambil kasur lipat dari ruang klub dan Sakuraba mengganti baju dengan baju seragam olahraga wajib. Tak lupa juga ia mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan _spike_nya yang sangat ringan dan unik seperti yang dikatakan Miracle Ito di volume 19. Sedangkan Shin yang tak pernah memakai kaos langsung memakai jaket pemberian Sakuraba dan _spike_ putih kesayangannya itu. Mereka siap.

"Shin, tadi _kantoku_ bilang kita disuruh kemana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ke depan sekolah…"

"Oh…"

Hanya itu yang mereka bicarakan karena keduanya masih malu untuk bercakap-cakap secara panjang lebar. Sampai di depan sekolah, mereka sudah melihat mobil milik pelatih Shogun dan pemiliknya ada di dalamnya.

"Ayo cepat naik…" katanya.

"Baiklah…" jawab keduanya.

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil dan duduk tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Pelatih Shogun merasa aneh akan hal ini angkat bicara, "Shin, Sakuraba, apa kalian ada masalah? Jika ada masalah, cepatlah selesaikan karena jika kalian terus saling diam itu akan mempengaruhi kemenangan tim kita…"

"Ah…anu, tidak! Kami tidak sedang bertengkar… _Kantoku_ tahu sendiri 'kan, Shin orangnya gak suka mengobrol… Ahaha…" jelas Sakuraba. "Iya kan Shin?"

"Hm…" jawabnya malas.

"Hah, kukira ada sesuatu…"

Suasana kembali hening. Namun, Sakuraba teringat sesuatu. Ia belum memberitahu ibunya akan berlatih di Gunung Fuji.

"Anu... _Kantoku_? Aku belum menghubungi ibuku... Boleh aku pinjam telepon?"

"Silakan..." balasnya sambil menyodorkan hapenya pada Sakuraba.

Beberapa nomor ditekan dan menjadi sebuah rangkaian nomor telepon rumah Sakuraba.

"_Halo, keluarga Haruto di sini?"_

"_Kaa-san_, ini aku, Sakuraba..."

"_Oh, ada apa?"_

"Anu, aku disuruh pelatih untuk berlatih di Gunung Fuji... waktunya sih tidak tentu, tapi... tidak apa 'kan?"

"_Kalau itu bermanfaat untukmu... silakan saja..."_

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san_~"

"_Ya… __Sudah deh, Ibu sedang memasak… baik-baik yah?"_

"Okey!"

TUUUUT—

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Ini, terima kasih, _Kantoku_…"

"Iya…"

Suasana dalam mobil pelatih Shogun pun kembali hening. Sakuraba hanya sesekali menatap Shin yang sedang menatap ke luar. Kadang ingin mengajak bicara namun malu.

"Shi-Shin…" panggil Sakuraba yang akhirnya berani memanggil Shin. Shin melihat ke arah Sakuraba.

"Hm?" tanya Shin.

"Anu.. Ehm… Waktu kau latihan di Gunung Fuji… rame tidak?"

"Ya… seperti latihan biasa saja… kenapa?"

"Ahaha... waktu itu kau bertemu dengan pemuda Amerika, Patrick Spencer-san yah?"

"Iya… dan pada akhirnya aku makan babi bakar alami bersamanya…"

"Hee? Serius?"

"Iya..."

"Nanti juga kita seperti itu yuk? Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bersama Shin—" Sakuraba pun terkaget sendiri setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. '_Menyenangkan jika bersama Shin_'?

Sedangkan Shin memalingkan mukanya yang merona.

"Ba-Baiklah…" jawabnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai…" tiba-tiba suara pelatih Shogun terdengar.

Ketiganya pun turun.

"Nah, kalian sudah siapkan? Semoga selamat… jika kalian gagal, sama dengan kalian mati…"

"Baiklah…" "Ba-baiklah…"

Pelatih Shogun pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Shin dan Sakuraba mulai masuk ke area lereng gunung.

"Shin… kau yakin di sini aman?"

"Tenang saja, ada aku..."

"T-t-tapi kalau ada harimau, masa kau yang akan melawannya...?"

"Pokoknya tenang saja. Aku akan mementingkan keselamatanmu dan juga aku... tidak akan apa-apa..."

"Tapi,..."

"Sudahlah... Tidak apa..." kata Shin. Tapi dari situ dia tersadar sesuatu, "Kau takut yah Sakuraba..?"

"Eh! Tidak! Aku.. tidak... tidak sama sekali..."

Mereka mulai berlari. Sakuraba berlari di samping Shin. Dan entah faktor apa yang membuat mereka jadi saling diam...

.

Jam di lengan Sakuraba sudah menunjukkan jam 12 sekarang. Sakuraba sudah terengah-engah karena sudah 2 jam mereka lari-lari tanpa istirahat.

"Kau mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Shin yang sadar nafas Sakuraba sudah tidak berarturan.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa kan kalau.. istira-hat sebentar?" jawab Sakuraba terpotong-potong.

"Hm…"

Shin pun mengeluarkan minumnya dan minum sedikit air. Sedangkan Sakuraba sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan botol minumnya. SHIT! Ia baru ingat kalau botol minumnya tertinggal di ruang klub. Ia pun putus asa dan menyenderkan diri ke pohon. Menatap ke atas dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

Tiba-tiba Shin menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Minumlah… kau pasti ketinggalan botol minum 'kan? Ini…"

"Eh, tidak usah…!" jawab Sakuraba kaget.

"Tidak apa… aku masih punya 3 botol di tasku… Ini untukmu…"

'_Tapi kan ini habis dari mulutmu, Shin~_' batin Sakuraba.

"Ini belum kuminum koq…" jawabnya seakan tahu apa yang Sakuraba pikirkan. Terlihat rona merah muda di pipinya saat mengatakan itu.

Sakuraba pun ikut merona.

"Ba-baikah… Terima kasih banyak Shin…" Ia pun akhirnya menerima air minum yang disodorkan Shin.

"Baiklah… Sudah hilangkan capeknya?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah, ayo…"

Mereka melanjutkan latihan lagi. Tapi lainnya, sekarang mereka membawa 2 karung berisi pasir yang dulu pernah di taruh Shin dekat tebing. Latihan jadi terasa lebih berat dan menantang tapi mengasyikan jika ada Sakuraba menurut Shin, dan bila ada Shin menurut Sakuraba.

.

Matahari mulai sedikit turun menunjukkan siang akan berakhir. Jam di tangan Sakuraba menunjukkan pukul 16.45. Mereka berdua, masih saja berlari tanpa henti. Shin yang kelihatan baik-baik saja masih berlari terus di depan Sakuraba yang sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berlari. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Nafas yang tak beraturan terus terdengar sepanjang waktu berjalan. Dan parahnya, sedari tadi mereka belum makan sesendok nasi atau makanan apa saja yang layak dimakan.

"S-S-Shin… aku lelah… bisa kita beristirahat lagi? Aku—" KRIIIUUUK—

Ucapan Sakuraba terhenti seketika. Shin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Sakuraba membuang muka malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau lapar Sakuraba?"

"Ti-tidak—" KRIIIUUUUK—

"Jangan bohong Sakuraba. Kalau lapar bilang saja.. Baiklah, kita istirahat dan sudahi latihan hari ini…" kata Shin. Ia sedikit khawatir karena Sakuraba sudah kecapean ditambah Ia lapar.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawabnya malu.

Shin dan Sakuraba pun meletakkan tasnya di dekat pohon.

"Shin… bagaimana kalau kita berburu ikan dekat sungai situ?" ajak Sakuraba.

"Menarik juga… Ok…" Shin pun berdiri,kemudian membuka jaketnya. Menampilkan dada bidang nan kerennya. Membuat Sakuraba berpikiran mesum—ralat—membuat Sakuraba merona (dan membuat Author mimisan)

"Ah… eh… Ayo…" kata Sakuraba gugup.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju arah sungai. Sakuraba masuk duluan. Ternyata airnya hanya sampai dengkulnya namun sangat dingin dan juga sangat jernih.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Sakuraba sampai badannya tercebur ke sungai seutuhnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri kemudian menengok ke arah Shin dan Shin pura-pura melihat langit.

"Shiiiin~~~!" teriaknya manja.

CREET…CREET…

Sakuraba menciprati Shin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hey, hey… hentikan Sakuraba…" kata Shin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau masuk ke air…!" balas Sakuraba sambil terus menciprati Shin.

Akhirnya, Shin pun masuk.

"Hihihi… ayo! Kita mulai cari ikan…"

Sakuraba mulai mencari ikan yang lewat. Begitu juga Shin. Selang beberapa detik, Sakuraba melihat ikan lewat dan di saat yang bersamaan, Shin juga melihatnya. Keduanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap dan...

HUP—

DUAAKH—

Kepala mereka malah terbentur satu sama lain. Sedangkan si ikan dengan sangat beruntung lolos dari _Trident Tackle _ Shin dan Catch super Sakuraba.

"Aww…"

"Ouch…"

Keluh keduanya sambil mengusapi kepala mereka yang sepertinya benjol. Namun karena tadi terbentur, datang niat jail Shin yang tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupnya, untuk menggoda Sakuraba.

"Ehm… masa kau, salah seorang dari _'4 Receiver Terkuat Kanto'_ kalah dengan seekor ikan, Sakuraba?"

"Eeeeh? Siapa bilang? Kalau kau tidak ikut-ikutan aku pasti bisa menangkapnya!"

"Tapi kan kenyataannya… em, tidak bisa?"

"Heh! Sial kau Shin… minggir dulu! Akan kutangkap 10 ikan sekaligus!"

"Baiklah…"

Sakuraba memulai untuk menangkap ikan. Namun, setiap kali ia sudah mendapat buntut ikan, yang ada pasti dia tercebur beberapa kali.

.

Sudah 1 jam Sakuraba menangkap ikan, tapi hasilnya adalah… sepuluh ekor kurangi sepuluh ekor!

Shin yang merasa kasihan karena dia menjahili Sakuraba yang kelaparan, segera berdiri dan masuk ke sungai.

"Sudah cukup, Sakuraba… biar aku saja… Kau keringkan saja bajumu dan kumpulkanlah kayu bakar…" kata Shin sambil menepuk pundak Sakuraba.

"Aku kan belum mendapat satu ikan pun, Shin…"

"Tidak apalah… aku akui kau memang benar-benar gigih… kau sudah lulus tes pertama, aku yakin…" kata Shin.

"Eh? Baiklah…" Sakuraba pun naik dari sungai dan berlari ke arah tas mereka.

'_Ah, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah gini ya? __Sudahlah... yang penting aku dapat ikan..._' batin Shin merasa tidak enak.

.

Sakuraba sudah selesai mengeringkan bajunya menggunakan api unggun yang dia buat. Dia menunggu Shin yang sedari tadi belum kembali.

'_Shin kemana yah? Kenapa belum kembali juga?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia khawatir pada Shin. Khawatir? Iya lah, jelas, ia 'kan menyukai Shin.

Selang beberapa menit, ia melihat Shin membawa banyak sekali ikan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaring dan seekor babi hutan. BABI HUTAN? BABI… HUTAN? Ya, Shin baru saja bergelut dengan sungai dan seekor babi hutan.

"S-Shin? Wuoooh! Kau hebat sekali~" kata Sakuraba kagum.

"Ini makanannya. Masaklah setengahnya. Sisanya untuk besok pagi…" kata Shin.

"I-iya!"

Sakuraba pun menyiapkan beberapa ranting pohon dan menusukkannya ke dalam mulut ikan. Sedangkan Shin, menggunakan batang pohon yang sudah ia tajamkan SENDIRI, memotong bagian-bagian sang babi dan tak lupa Sakuraba juga menusuk daging babi itu ke ranting-ranting pohon yang ia ambil tadi. Bagian memasak diserahkan pada Sakuraba yang kelihatannya jago memasak.

"Shin…" panggil Sakuraba di sela-sela acara masaknya. Entah kenapa sekarang suasana berubah 180° dari yang tadi.

"Hm...?"

"Anu... aku..."

"Ada apa?"

'_Katakan sekarang saja atau tidak yah?_' tanya Sakuraba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak jadi deh… ahaha…"

"Sekarang aku yang mau bicara padamu…"

DEG-!

Hati Sakuraba deg-degan. Apa yang mau dikatakan Shin padanya coba?

"Sakuraba…"

"I-iya Shin?"

"Kau tahu…"

"Tahu apa Shin?" wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Makanannya gosong…"

"Makanan?" Sakuraba menoleh ke arah makanannya. "GYAAA! Shin! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG? Fuh… Fuh…!" katanya panik sembari meniupi makanannya. Nyatanya cuma mau mengatakan itu doang? Sungguh tidak penting.

Akhirnya masakan jadi meski gosong.

"Ahaha… maaf Shin…"

"Tidak apalah…"

Mereka pun makan dalam hening. Hanya terdengar suara mulut mereka yang sedang mengunyah makanan dan suara binatang-binatang malam yang membuat Sakuraba merinding. Sejujurnya, Sakuraba adalah orang yang bawel dan ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Shin alias ingin curhat. Tapi ia terlalu gugup karena di hutan ini, manusia yang ada hanya dia dan Shin, sang pujaan hati.

.

Sekarang hari telah berubah gelap seutuhnya. Penerangan yang ada hanyalah bintang-bintang, bulan, dan api unggun. Namun, bintang malam itu sangat indah bertaburan di langit malam yang gelap. Membuat suasana tambah romantis.

Mereka, _Ojo Aces_, Sakuraba dan Shin telah selesai dengan acara makan makanan gosongnya. Sekarang yang mereka inginkan hanya istirahat.

Keduanya neyiapkan kasur lipat masing-masing dan meletakannya bersebelahan. Jarak yang memisahkan kedua kasur lipat itu hanya kira-kita 10 senti.

Sakuraba mulai menidurkan dirinya begitu pula Shin.

"Fuuaaaoooh… hari ini benar-benar melelahkan~" kata Sakuraba.

"Iya…"

"Aku jadi ingin tidur lebih awal…"

"Silakan…"

"Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Hm…Tidak apa jika kau sudah lelah… Besok bangun pagi-pagi, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya…"

"Baiklah, Shin…Selamat malam…"

"Iya.. Mimpi indah…"

Pipi Sakuraba pun memerah sempurna. Jarang-jarang bahkan tidak pernah Shin bicara begitu.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya, mereka jalani seperti biasa. Lari membawa beban, makan, tidur, dan kadang bercanda-bercanda sedikit. Malah sempat kaki Sakuraba terluka jadi harus digendong Shin. Dan Shin juga mengalami cidera di tangan kanannya karena bergulat dengan seekor beruang yang mau menerkam Sakuraba.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi menuju kaki gunung.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Di hari ke-tujuh itu, mereka beristirahat di dekat sungai. Arus sungai yang cukup terdengar keras di malam hari membuat keduanya tidak bisa tidur meski lelah telah menyerang mereka. Mereka memperhatikan bintang yang

'_Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya?_' batin Shin. Ia melihat wajah Sakuraba yang begitu tentram terbaring di sampingnya. '_…Jika kuberitahu dia, akankah dia menerimanya? Menerima cinta terlarang ini?_'

"Sakuraba..." panggil Shin.

"Hm?" tanya Sakuraba dengan nada semangat. Ia menoleh ke arah Shin.

CUP-!

Dengan kecepatan cahayanya, ia merebut ciuman pertama Sakuraba. Wajah Sakuraba memanas. Wajahnya serasi dengan warna kepiting rebus.

"S-S-Shin?"

"Sakuraba... Maafkan aku, tapi ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu!" kata Shin yang segera mengejutkan Sakuraba.

Sakuraba terdiam. Memutar posisi tubuhnya ke arah Shin. Entah sengaja atau tidak, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik badan Shin. Ia memeluknya. Iya! Iya memeluk seorang Shin Seijuro.

Hati Shin terasa meleleh. Wajahnya memanas.

"…Aku… aku juga menyukaimu, Shin…" katanya pelan di sela-sela pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Shin.

Shin segera membalas pelukan dari Sakuraba. Ia mendekapnya kuat. Tak mau ada orang lain mencurinya dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih… Sakuraba…" kata Shin seperti… menangis?

Iya… ia memang menangis. Sedikit cairan bening yang hangat berada di ujung matanya. Itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Mereka akhirnya tertidur lelap. Sakuraba tertidur di sela-sela pelukan Shin yang hangat. Bintang-bintang dan binatang-binatang hutan di sana telah menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta keduanya.

.

Akhirnya, setelah 10 hari mereka berusaha, mereka pun sampai di kaki gunung.

"Sakuraba... kita harus balik lagi sekarang..."

"A-a-apa?" jawab orang yang diajak ngomong kaget. "Shin? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Kita butuh 10 hari untuk sampai ke sini… Masa harus 10 hari lagi untuk balik?"

"Kekeke! Kalian orang-orang sialan! Naiklah!" terdengar sebuah tawaan iblis dari atas mereka. Gemuruh suara baling-baling helikopter membuat keduanya menutup telinga. Seseorang di atas sana menjatuhkan tangga untuk mereka yang dibawah naik ke helikopter.

"Shin-kun! Sakuraba-kun! Naiklah!" teriak suara seorang gadis lugu bertubuh kecil dari atas.

"Wa-wakana?" kata Sakuraba yang masih sempat berheran ria.

"Kalian mau naik atau tidak? Kalau tidak kutinggal saja!" kata sang raja iblis.

"Baiklah, Hiruma…" kata Shin pada cowok bernama Hiruma Youichi, sang dewa kematian.

Shin memeluk pinggang Sakuraba dengan sebelah tangan. Sakuraba _blushing_. Sebelah tangan Shin yang tidak memeluk pinggang Sakuraba digunakan untuk memanjat tangga tali yang dijatuhkan Wakana tadi.

"Kereeeen!" teriak dua orang bocah—tepatnya dua orang murid kelas satu. Sena Kobayakawa, rival abadi Shin dan Raimon Tarou rival Sakuraba.

"Shin-san menaiki tangga dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya untuk membawa Sakuraba-san agar langsung ikut naik dengannya!" teriak Raimon Tarou a.k.a MONTA.

Akhirnya Shin sampai di atas. Ia mendudukkan Sakuraba di kursi kosong.

"Hah...hah... akhirnya selesai juga latihan ini..." kata Sakuraba terlihat lelah.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar super!" teriak Sena memuji.

"Yang super adalah Sakuraba... bukan aku..." kata Shin datar.

Sakuraba hanya memerah kembali.

"Kekeke... pegangan yang kuat, anak-anak sialan! Kita akan berputar 180°!" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba menyela.

Proses sampai dari Gunung Fuji ke SMU Ojo benar-benar mengerikan buat Sena, Monta, Sakuraba dan Wakana. Sedangkan Shin dan Hiruma hanya dengan kalemnya duduk. Bedanya Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa melihat anak-anak sialan itu terombang-ambing gak karuan. Tapi Shin hanya berpanku tangan dan duduk tenang. Sesekali membuang nafas karena malas.

SMU Ojo.

"Ahh… kita sudah sampai di Disneyland?" kata Sena pusing sambil menuruni helikopter.

"Bukan… ini di Roma… banyak sekali gereja di sini…" kata Monta masih masuk akal. Memang 'kan? SMU Ojo bangunannya mirip gereja?

"Bukan, teman-teman, kita ada di hotel..." kata Wakana lebih nggak nyambung.

"Kita di surga 'kan?" sela Sakuraba.

Semuanya pelongo. "Hah? Surga? Sadar kau, pirang sialan!" kata Hiruma.

Beberapa menit kemudian keempatnya sadar.

"Ahaha... terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Hiruma, Sena, Raimon..." kata Sakuraba sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kekeke... kalian orang sialan jangan merasa untung! Kalian harus membayarnya dengan—"

"Hiruma-san! Sudahlah.. belajarlah membantu orang dengan tulus.." kata Sena memotong kata-kata Hiruma.

"Che! Yasudah… kuturuti kata-katamu, Sena, kali ini saja!" jawab Hiruma pedas tapi entah mengapa memanggil Sena dengan namanya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena mereka sepasang kekasih! Ahaha~ .^b

Yang lainnya hanya melongo. Tapi karena takut dimarahi, mereka tidak membuka mulut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih deh kalau begitu.." kata Wakana.

Para pemain Deimon pun berpisah dengan ketiga anggota Ojo itu. Wakana juga memisahkan diri dari Sakuraba dan Shin karena ingin menemui temannya di kantin.

"Shi-Shin? Kita sebaiknya mandi dulu…"

"Hm… kau benar…"

Mereka pun menuju kamar mandi di ruang klub. Mereka mandi berdua, tidak satu kamar mandi sih. Soalnya Sakuraba bilang '_kita masih belum cukup umur_'. Apanya coba yang belum cukup umur. Dasar Sakuraba mesum...

Setelah mandi, mereka melapor dulu ke pelatih Shogun dan minta ijin untuk pulang karena sudah lama mereka tidak bersama keluarga. Shin bukannya pulang ke rumahnya, malah ikut Sakuraba ke rumah keluarga Haruto.

.

"_Kaa-san, tadaima…_!" teriak Sakuraba dari depan rumah saat melihat ibunya sedang menyiram tanaman.

"_Okaerinasai, Sakuraba_... Seijuro-chan juga ikut?"

"Iya... Ahaha..."

"Oh, baiklah! Ayo, masuk-masuk..."

Dalam rumah.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Pasti selama di hutan kalian hanya makan ikan bakar 'kan?"

"Tidak... Shin berburu babi hutan, jadi menu tidak bosan!" jawab Sakuraba girang.

"Eh? Seijuro-chan? Ahaha... terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakuraba~ Ohya, kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku... kalian mau makan apa?"

"Sayur saja deh! Kami sudah 10 hari tidak makan sayur..."

"Baiklah…!"

Mereka yang sedang menunggu ibu Sakuraba memasak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sakuraba memainkan sumpit di meja makan sedangkan Shin memperhatikan jaketnya yang kotor.

"Shin? Kau kenapa?"

"Jaketnya kotor… hah sial… harus ku-_Laundry_ ini jaket.."

"Hey hey… biar **IBU **saja yang cuci, Seijuro-chan…" kata ibu Sakuraba tiba-tiba. Keduanya hanya memalingkan wajah karena malu. Shin dan Sakuraba tidak salah dengar kan tadi? Ibu Sakuraba mengangkat Shin sebagai menantunya. (Apa sih? Author gila yak?)

"Ahaha, maaf keceplosan… biar tante saja yang mencucikannya, Seijuro-chan…"

"Ah… baiklah, terima kasih, nyonya Haruto…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu Sakuraba membawa makanan ke meja makan. Ada mulai dari sayur kol digoreng, sup wortel, kangkung pakai _hotplate_, capcay (Beritahu aku? Itu makanan Cina 'kan?)

"Kaa-san! Banyak sekali…"

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat, Sakuraba… Lihat Seijuro-chan, dia tidak banyak omong…"

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua makan dalam hening sedangkan ibu Sakuraba hanya memperhatikan keduanya yang menurutnya menarik. Lihat saja, pipi Sakuraba dan Shin memerah.

"Anu, _Kaa-san_," kata Sakuraba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?"

"Anu... _Kaa-san_ marah tidak jika aku beritahu?"

"Yah, tergantung...Beritahu apa dulu?"

"Err... sebenarnya... aku, aku, aku jadian sama Shin."

Shin hampir memuntahkan semua makanan yang sedang ia kunyah dan ibu Sakuraba tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

"Uhuk, uhuk… apa? Sakuraba?"

"Kaa-san jangan marah…"

"Tentu saja…_ Kaa-san_…" ia menunjukkan _death glare _kepada anaknya dan pacar anaknya.

"TENTU SAJA _KAA-SAN_ TIDAK MARAH! _Kaa-san _senang sekali akhirnya kalian jadian!" Tiba-tiba auranya berubah menjadi aura kesenangan (?).

Keduanya kaget.

"Serius?"

"Iya…. kalau perlu ibu belikan apartemen untuk kalian berdua…"

"Eeeeh?" kata Sakuraba heran tambah kaget. Apartemen? Untuk apa? Pasti ibunya memikirkan yang mesum, "Tidak usah!" lanjutnya.

"Ahaha… baiklah, aku tidak memaksa…" katanya. "Tapi aku senang kalian berdua senang…" tambah sang nyona Haruto itu. Tumben sekali ia jadi waras dalam masalah begini.

"Terima kasih _kaa-san_…" kata Sakuraba melonjak.

Sedangkan Shin tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, ibu..."

Ibu Sakuraba pun memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

"Berbahagia yaaah?" teriaknya keras.

"Baiklah _kaa-san_…" "Baiklah, nyonya Haruto…"

Keduanya pun memulai kehidupan baru nan bahagia. Tak ada beban yang mereka pikul sekarang. Karena perasaan tersembunyi ini telah tersampaikan. Mereka tidak tau akankah mereka berpisah atau bersatu nantinya, yang jelas, mereka hanya menikmati saat yang ada sekarang ini.

END~!

**Author's Note:**

Fuaaaaah~! Beres juga ShinSaku fic ini. Readers tahu, aku akan selalu membuat ShinSaku fic tiap bulannya. Biarpun readers bosan, tapi aku akan tetap membuatnya karena aku cinta ShinSaku! –lebay-

Terakhir deh, _hontou ni arigatou_ buat readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini… dan saya akan lebih berterima kasih jika para readers bersedia me-review crita ini.


End file.
